


Inuyasha's Confession

by Firetamer30



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetamer30/pseuds/Firetamer30
Summary: What if Inuyasha spoke up before Akitoki and it changed how things would be later on?  Just a slight AE to episode 140.





	Inuyasha's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple one shot. I was watching one of the episodes for references for a different story I am writing and got caught up in a four parter. Then this idea came to mind and I couldn’t get it to go away. 
> 
> This is an alternate ending to Akitoki Hojo being in the show. And I kind of felt bad for the fool. He is a fool, how he lived long enough to produce an heir for the Hojo name is beyond me. In any case, I hope to hear what you all think about the story. Enjoy.

Confession?

Inuyasha struggled to get up from his own attack being fired back at him, as he heard the demon, Hoshiyomi, growl above them. “You want this girl returned to you so badly?” Hoshiyomi asked, disgusted. “You love her that much do you?”

Growling Inuyasha watched Akitoki about to open his mouth, but before the fool could bring attention to himself, something inside Inuyasha made him beat the fool to the bunch. “So, what if I do?” He growled out turning any conscious heads toward him, including the fool, Akitoki.

“So, you admit you love this measly human. A human that will one day betray you. You are a fool.” Hoshiyomi growled with a sly grin on his face, believing her was correct that all humans needed to die.

“You’re the fool.” Inuyasha said as he got to his feet and glared up at the demon holding Kagome. “You think that just because nothing lasts forever, any pain you feel needs to be obliterated. I’ve got news for you. Pain, despair, it only makes me stronger. Because I can move past it and not allow it to consume me like it has you.” He shouted up at Hoshiyomi. “And another thing! There is one thing that lasts forever! Love does! True it may change with time, weather it starts to weaken and change into a friendship or protective commitment. Or if it grows stronger everyday weather that person is with you or not! It’s the kindness they show you that strengthens any kind of feeling you have for them. So, you see. The fool here, is you Hoshiyomi! You claim that humans have betrayed you. But it’s your own feelings that have muddied your mind, all because of that stupid sword!”

“Ha, feelings, you say. If humans had kindness, if they truly did understand pain, then why did Tsukiyomi seal me away?!” he yelled angrily as he raised the Kenkon blade. Kagome’s hand twitched for a moment as Hoshiyomi shook with rage. “I cannot forgive any of you.” He said more calmly. “What humans did to me; I will repay with death. So, die knowing how I feel!”

A bright light filled the air as Kagome floated out of Hoshiyomi’s grasp. A figure started to appear in Kagome’s place before solidifying and started speaking. Tsukiyomi spoke of what her intents were when she sealed Hoshiyomi away and that she had tried to release him after separating the blade. But she died after spending all of her energy. She died alone, knowing that even though she had betrayed him, she did not regret it because she did so to save him in the end.

“Was it all because of my own weakness? Was it because my own heart did not have faith in Tsukiyomi, that this darkness was born?” Hoshiyomi asked in shock at hearing what his love had truly done and said.

“Hoshiyomi, my body may no longer exist, but my feelings for you will remain for all eternity. I leave behind no regrets in my passing.”

“Ridiculous!” Hoshiyomi said angrily, backing away from Tsukiyomi. “Ridiculous!” he yelled as he called back the Naginata of Kenkon to his hand. Gripping it firmly his demon features intensified once more. “It’s too late. It’s all far too late. The Naginata of Kenkon has finally been returned to this world, and it thirsts for blood even now!” He flew at Tsukiyomi swiping his blade through the image. Kagome dropped from the sky before the blade could touch her.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha yelled as he ran to catch her. Jumping into the air he caught her and held her to him as they landed safely on the ground. “Kagome, Kagome.” He called to her, checking her over. _‘She’s alright. The blade didn’t touch her.’_ “Kagome.”

Opening her eyes, she saw Inuyasha holding her safely in his arms. “Inuyasha.” Turning her head, she saw Hoshiyomi growling down at them. She had heard everything that had been said, from Inuyasha’s confession, or as much of one as she was probably going to get, to what Tsukiyomi had said. “You can let me down. I’m all right.”

In the short distance between them, Akitoki watched as Inuyasha allowed Kagome back on her feet as he stood with her. Standing beside her protectively. He knew now that he would never have Kagome’s love. He felt more like a fool than when he had confessed, that he would jump at the chance to marry her, back when they were deep in the woods alone. He could see it as plain as day, Inuyasha and Kagome cared deeply for each other. Inuyasha had all but said he loved her directly. He quickly jumped out of the way as Hoshiyomi and Inuyasha crashed blades, Inuyasha’s sword now restored to its full strength.

As the battle continued, he watched as Kagome fired an arrow as Inuyasha released his backlash wave. Together they destroyed the Naginata of Kenkon and Hoshiyomi along with it. Kagome fell to her knees as Shippo ran over to her. “Kagome!”

Spinning around Inuyasha looked her over before kneeling beside her. “Are you alright Kagome?” he asked with concern.

“Yeah.” She gave him a warm smile before they looked off in the direction that Hoshiyomi had been destroyed in.

“That was a fine joint effort, I must admit.” Myoga said happily, before making another comment. “No doubt due to Master Inuyasha’s earlier words.”

“You two were in perfect sync. It’s about time Inuyasha spoke his mind.” Shippo said with a grin while folding his arms in front of his chest.

“Exactly.” Myoga agreed.

Inuyasha didn’t say anything to their comments as he pulled Kagome closer to him. Mentally reassuring himself that she was safe and unharmed. The Naginata of Kenkon had come far too close to Kagome for his liking. Not to mention being in the arms of Hoshiyomi, even if it was just to use her spiritual powers to combine the blade. It didn’t sit easy with him as he allowed himself time to calm down from the fight. She was safe, and the demon blade was gone, that was all that mattered at the moment. They could talk about what he had said later. But something else bothered him. The way Hoshiyomi had acted when he held the Kenkon, it seemed all too familiar.

The next day the group had made a small memorial for Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi. Two people in love and separated by a misunderstanding. It was in this quiet that Inuyasha spoke up. “He’s me.”

“Huh?” Kagome asked turning to face Inuyasha.

“He was exactly the same way I used to be.”

Miroku was the first to speak up during his pause. “When you say ‘he’ you mean Hoshiyomi?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Inuyasha said looking towards the sky. “There was a time where I was completely possessed by my own demonic power, and I couldn’t even control myself.” He explained as he remembered the times, he became full demon and killed whatever he wanted. “Huh, it’s exactly the same.” He scuffed.

“Inuyasha.” Kagome said slightly sympathetic but knowing it wasn’t completely the same.

“Well, it’s lucky for you that you had Kagome. She embraced you with kindness and saved you.” Miroku reminded them.

Knowing it was true Inuyasha remembered a few things he had said to Hoshiyomi. About his feelings for her. Not giving it a second thought, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the river. Leaving the others at the waterfall. “You guys wait here. Kagome and I will be back in a little bit.”

In the trees, Akitoki watched as Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome away from the others. He could see a small smile on her face as she allowed him to lead her where ever he wanted. With a sigh the young samurai bowed his head. “I wish you a happy life Lady Kagome. I will never forget my feelings for you. Perhaps it is a blessing that I did not speak my true feelings during the battle. Knowing now how Lord Inuyasha feels about the dear Kagome, I would not want to be on the receiving end of his sword.” With that said, more to himself than anyone around he walked off, back in the direction of his home.

As the two disappeared behind the bend in the trees, Shippo commented, “The first nice things she told him to do was sit.”

“I would not remind Inuyasha of that. It’s nice when they don’t fight and whatever he has to say to her must be truly important.” Miroku said wisely.

“So, in other words we’re going to go spy on them.” Sango said with a small grin.

“Absolutely.” The two humans and three demons quickly and quietly followed their two comrades. Making sure to stay down wind from Inuyasha’s sensitive nose.

Inuyasha made it past a few more rocks before stopping at a large one and sitting on top of it. Once he was situated properly, he pulled Kagome up into his lap. “How’s your foot doing Kagome?” he asked as he made sure she was comfortable.

“It’s doing better. The herbs helped a lot and the swelling went down, but it only hurts a little if I walk on it too much.” She looked back and saw his face full of concern before reassuring him. “It doesn’t hurt yet, but it might later.”

“Okay. Just tell me when it does, and I’ll carry you.” Inuyasha told her, holding her a little tighter.

It was at this point that the other reached a good hiding spot to listen in on their conversation. It was quiet with only the running water of the river to listen to. “Why aren’t they saying anything?” Shippo whispered, confused.

“Oh, but Master Inuyasha is saying so much.” Myoga said quietly with glee. The others looked at him completely confused, waiting for an explanation. “Dog demons, half or otherwise, may not always speak what they mean but if you watch their body language, it’s as if they recited a speech.”

“So, what is he saying?” Shippo asked, more curious than ever.

“If I narrow it down to basics, the way he holds Lady Kagome so protectively in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her against his chest, he’s claiming her.” Myoga said matter of fact-ly.

The two humans and one kitsune and to cover their mouths so their gasps wouldn’t give them away. Once the shock wore off, Sango spoke up. “To what degree is he claiming her?”

Just before Myoga spoke, they saw movement from the two. Inuyasha had bent down more so his head was closer to Kagome. Almost as if he was bending his head into her neck. Myoga let out a quiet gasp as he watched intently to see what Kagome would do. “This movement he just did. Leaning his head into her neck, most likely sniffing her or rubbing his sent against her, it’s a sign of him wanting her to be his mate.” He explained in awe.

“What if Kagome doesn’t respond?” Sango asked worriedly.

“What if she does and doesn’t know the meaning behind it?” Miroku asked almost just as concerned.

“I’ll explain it to her tonight if need be.” Sango assured him as they watched to see what was going to happen next.

“Kagome.” Inuyasha said quietly but the others could easily hear him.

“Yes?” she asked, she wanted to move her head to the side, but she had looked up a few dog facts while she was in her era a while back. There had been a part about a male sniffing the female’s neck and her offering her neck submissively. There was a good chance that it was the same, if not a stronger meaning with dog demons.

“Do you remember what I told Hoshiyomi? About feelings of love changing?” he asked seeming to dig deeper into her neck. He wanted her to move her head. Nearly begged her to. “The feelings I spoke of, the commitment to protect, I was talking about Kikyo. And when I spoke about loving someone, even when they aren’t there, I was talking about you.” He admitted.

Silence filled the air as everyone waited to see what Kagome would do next. The tension was think as sweat seemed to drip down Myoga’s bald head. He wanted so badly for his master to finally be happy. So, it took all of his will not to scream in glee as Kagome tilted her head to the side, baring her neck in submission.

Almost instantly, Inuyasha latched onto her neck with his open mouth. He wanted to do something else but knew that the time wasn’t right. They still had to kill Naraku, neither were safe until her was gone. “Kagome.” He sucked on her neck for a moment before pulling away slightly, so it was easier to speak. “Thank you. Even though you probably don’t know what you did.”

“I know that I bared my neck to you. As any female dog would do for a male dog she accepted.” Kagome said calmly.

“It’s so much more than that.” Inuyasha said as he held her impossibly close to him. “Dog demons, as you probably already guessed, aren’t good with words. When you bared your neck to me, after I physically asked, you accepted.

“Accepted?” Kagome asked curious. Not once was she afraid of what he was going to say to her next.

“I asked you, to be my mate. Kind of like when Miroku asked Sango to live with him after we defeat Naraku.” Inuyasha explained.

A gasp filled the air as everyone waited for her actual, verbal, response. “Inuyasha.” Even though they couldn’t see it, Inuyasha stiffening told them something had happened. “Thank you.” She was trying not to cry but she was so happy, her emotions were getting away from her.

“Please don’t cry Kagome.” Inuyasha pleaded, scared she was going to rescind her acceptance.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy.” She told him, a smile on her face as they looked each other in the eye. “I will gladly be your mate Inuyasha. I love you.” She told him truthfully. He looked at her in shock before closing in and capturing her lips with his own.

Miroku smushed Shippo’s face into the ground as the two humans watched their friends for a moment before deciding to leave them to their private moment in peace.

“This is such a happy day.” Myoga declared as he rode on Miroku’s shoulder back to the waterfall.

“Indeed.” The two humans agreed.. _‘It’s about time too.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. If you feel the need, please tell me what you think.


End file.
